Family
by lvsvu727
Summary: Rollaro :)
1. Chapter 1

So this story is suppose to be set about 6 months after the events with Amanda's sister Kim. It's just something that came to my mind and I needed to put out there I'm not sure yet where it's gonna go but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**One friday evening at SVU**

"Hey you heading to Liv's yet?" Fin asked Amaro

"Almost I gotta finish some paperwork" he answered while rustling some papers

"Alright I'll chill with you for a bit"

"How about you Rollins" Amaro turned to her

"I'm gonna head out I promised Liv I would help her cook"

"uh I suddenly lost my appetite" he laughed

She playfully smacked him as he leaned away from her

Fin smiled at their interaction. He was happy to see them this way they had both been through a lot in the past few months and for some reason they seemed to have worked out their differences and had come to depend on one another. He didn't care why he was just happy it happened.

"Alright see you there than" said Fin

* * *

**At Olivia's apartment**

Olivia and Amanda were working hard in the kitchen

"Olivia what do I do now?" asked Amanda

"Mince it!" answered Olivia with her head in the fridge looking for more vegetables

"Mince it?" said Amanda to herself

Olivia came up behind her and chuckled

"I know I'm a nerd" she said "let me do it"

"Sorry, Liv I'm not so good at this and your not a nerd hahaha it's great that you know"

"My mother might not have loved me but one of the few things she did was teach me to cook"

Amanda felt awkward, she knew Olivia was the product of a rape.

"your mother loved you Liv, some mother's just love in their own way, my mother was the same way not very affectionate but she made sure to work hard night and day to put food on the table"

"It was just you and your sister?" asked Liv with a spatula in her hand

"I have a brother too he's older, he joined the Army at 17 and he's been there ever since"

"oh wow! I didn't know you had a brother"

"yeah, we barely keep in touch he's always off somewhere doing his thing" Amanda laughed

"I have a brother too, well half brother…..we have the same father" Olivia said almost whispering the end as if trying to hide that fact

Amanda didn't know how to respond, Thankfully for her the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Amanda jumped at the opportunity she needed to get out of the kitchen

She opened the door it was Fin and Amaro.

"Hey you guys made it" said Olivia coming out of the kitchen with an apron

"Wouldn't miss for the world babygirl" answered Fin

"You guys need help with anything?" asked Amaro

"I think we're good" answered Amanda

"Yeah just have a seat Brian should be home soon" said Olivia

All of a sudden Amanda's phone rang

"Hello"

"Yes"

"oh my God" her feet went weak and she fell on the couch

"Rollins you okay?" asked Amaro

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

She hung up the phone

"Is everything alright?" asked Olivia

Amanda's face was pale

"They think they found my sister" she said

"That's a good thing" said Amaro

"They want me to go identify her body"

"what?" said Olivia

"she's dead"

Oh shit! Thought Amaro, he felt awful he hadn't realized she had meant they had found her dead.

"Oh Amanda, I'm so sorry" he said

"I have to go down to the coroners" she said nervously as she began to look around for her keys and jacket that for some reason her hands couldn't grasp

"Amanda stop" Amaro grabbed her hands in his "It'll be okay, I'm going with you"

Tears began to fall from her eyes. She didn't know what to do, what to say, how to act.

"I'm going too" said Olivia "Fin do you mine waiting for Brian and informing him of the situation, also feel free to eat"

"You guys don't have too" said Amanda "I'm ruining your dinner"

"No, this is important, you are important, we're all family here" said Olivia

Fin went up to Amanda and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to get through this partner" he said

* * *

**Amanda, Liv and Nick arrived at the coroners**

"You must be Amanda Rollins" said a man

"yes" she answered

"Please follow me"

They all follow the man.

Amanda was scared she had never been on the other side of the window as a victim's family member.

The man lifted the sheet. Amanda's legs went weak but Nick managed to catch her right on time.

"It's not her"

"no it's not" said Nick

"I'm sorry about the confusion but all we found on her was a cellphone with the name Amanda Rollins under sister" said the man

"Thank you" said Olivia

The three of them walked out of the building.

Amanda crashed to the floor on some steps.

"is it wrong that I felt a sense of relief when I got that phone call" she said "atleast I knew what happened to her now I'm back to wondering where she is and if she's okay"

"It's not wrong" said Olivia

"Amanda this is a good thing it means she's probably alive" said Amaro

Amanda felt anger come over her.

"This is bullshit!" she screamed "after everything she did and I'm here still caring, still wondering"

"she's you sister" said Olivia "don't be so hard on yourself"

"and you" Amanda looked at Amaro "why are you even here, all you wanted was to fuck her, she told me everything"

"what?! I never slept with your sister, if anything she came…." He trailed off "nevermind"

Olivia stares at Nick.

"I didn't" mouthed Nick to her

"Alright enough you two" said Olivia "let's just take you home"

* * *

They arrived at Amanda's apartment and laid her down on her bed.

"I'll stay" said Amaro "you have to go back home Brian's probably waiting, nobody is waiting for me" he chuckled

"Is that a good idea?"

"Oh come on Liv, do you really think I slept with her sister? I would never do that to Amanda"

"Not really since I know her sister but I think Amanda does"

"Rollins knows me, she knows I didn't"

"alright but call me if anything"

Olivia left. Amanda had been listening to their conversation from her bedroom door.

"I don't" she said to Nick "I was just mad, I know you didn't sleep with my sister"

She smiled at him. Nick sighted in relief.

"you know I would never do that to you, I might not show it but your friendship means a lot to me" he chuckled

Amanda grabbed a pillow and sat down on the couch. She patted the space next her for him to sit down.

He complied.

"I don't know why she said she had, apparently she thought it would hurt, she said I had always had everything and that it was my turn to hurt and learn what it was like to lose something…..I don't get it when we were young our mother was never around I was the one who had to look after her our step father was a drunk, we didn't have it easy"

"Sometimes people have a hard time seeing things, your sister is probably just going through something" he said

"Well anyways let's watch some tv" she said "oh and Nick, Thank you for staying"

She glanced over his way and smiled.

Oh that smile he thought. That smile that made his heart skip a beat.

She placed her head on his shoulder.

Nick felt like he couldn't breathe but for that moment he was perfectly content, how he wished it could be like that always.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Olivia was in her office. Her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered

"yes Sergeant Benson, This is Mike from the coroner's office, I just thought you'd like to know that we got word that the phone found on the vic was stolen, a young woman reported it stolen at the 98th street police station and gave an address where to send it if it was found. Would you like me to give that address?"

"yes please, let me grab a pen" Olivia reaches for a pen and takes the down the address, she hangs up and goes outside her office.

"Morning everyone" she said "Amanda a word"

Amanda went over to her

"I just received this address it's from a woman who reported your sister's phone stolen, it could be Kim"

"Let's go" said Amanda

* * *

The squad went to the address. It's was an abandon apartment building.

"NYPD, show yourself" yelled Amaro as he knocked down a loose door

Laying on a dirty mattress was Kim. She was dirty and bruised with drugs in her system.

"oh God, Kim get up" yelled Amanda as she tried to get her sister up

Nick goes over to help.

"Amanda? Is that you?" said Kim in a daze "oh big sister you're her"

"yeah come on we gotta get you to a hospital"

"nah….I don't want to go" Kim pulled away

"you don't have a say!" Amanda got mad

* * *

**At the hospital**

They cleaned Kim up and pumped her stomach

"why the hell you bring me here?!" screamed Kim at Amanda

"why? Because you almost died, actually I thought you were dead last night, they called me to identify your body"

"whatever"

"what are you doing Kim? Why are you doing this?"

"you turned your back on me Amanda!"

"no, I didn't, you took my stuff and disappeared!"

Kim got up to leave, the baggy shirt she was wearing lifted up accidently. It revealed a very round belly on Kim.

Amanda pulled Kim's shirt up "what the hell? You're pregnant"

"yeah, so"

"you're drinking, doing drugs and living on the streets, what the hell Kim"

"it's better than going to jail!"

Olivia and Nick walked into the room.

"Amanda, I'm sorry but you know what we have to do" said Olivia

"yeah, just give me a minute please, I'll do it"

"Amanda you don't have to" said Amaro " I can take care of it"

"Oh, lookie, It's Nick" said Kim "maybe it's time you know, guess what you're gonna be a daddy, I'm six months pregnant"

Amanda and Olivia both stared at Nick.

"what? No that's impossible" responded Nick

"sorry big sis, guess I got him first" Kim said smiling

"Turn around Kim" said Amanda

"what?"

"you're under arrest for murder"

"you're arresting you're little sister?"

"I'm doing my job"

"you bitch"

"here take her" she handed Kim over to Olivia

Amanda rushed down the hospital hallway. Nick followed her.

"Amanda wait"

"what?!"

"you can't believe that's true"

"I don't know what to believe"

"Well believe me, I didn't sleep with her, that baby is not mine"

"I don't care" said Amanda holding back tears

She left leaving Nick in the hallway alone.

As Amanda walked home she kept thinking why stuff like this happened to her. People she trusted always hurt her. She felt sick about it and began to cry.

* * *

Back at SVU

"Nick!" shouts Olivia "can't you hear me calling you?"

"nah sorry Liv" Nick had been seating at his desk but the only thing he could think about was Amanda

"Nick you know you're going to have to take a DNA test"

"Liv, she's lying I did not get her pregnant, she's only doing this to hurt Amanda"

"I know but it's standard procedure"

"yeah I understand, DAMN IT!"

"Whoa there bring it down a notch" said Fin

"Sorry it's just with everything that's happening"

"yeah I get it, have you talked to Amanda?"

"not since the hospital"

"speaking of the queen" said Fin as Amanda walked in

"is Liv in?" her question was directed at Fin

"yeah should be in her office"

Amanda completely ignored Nick

"Hey Liv"

"hey what you doing back? I thought you would take the day off"

"work"

"you know you can't work the case, she's your sister"

"I know" Amanda slams down onto the chair

"I don't know what to do, I find myself at home just sitting on the couch thinking about everything, I need something to keep my mind busy"

"well if you need something to do feel free to work on any other case but not your sister's alright"

"got it Sarge"

Amanda went over to her desk

A tall man in uniform walks in. Everyone looks over at him.

"Joseph" said Amanda as she ran over to give him a hug

"Mandy" he hugs her back

"what are you doing here?...oh everyone this is my brother Joseph"

Fin, Olivia and Nick shook his hand

"Mom called" he said

"yeah?"

"she's upset, she says you locked Kim up, apparently Kim called her from Jail"

"I had too"

"Amanda why haven't you contacted me, I got some pieces of information from mom but knowing her she's probably twisted everything, but just from that information Kim is probably where she has to be"

Amanda looks down

"Olivia do you mind if I go with my brother to lunch…..I think we really need to talk" said Amanda

"ofcourse" answered Olivia

Amanda and her brother take an hour of at lunch. They come back in. Amanda goes to the restroom.

"Detective Amaro, can I have a word with you?" asked Joseph

"yeah, sure" answered Amaro

"Look I don't know what kind of game you're playing with my little sisters but one apparently is having your baby and the other is clearly upset even if she won't say it directly so I suggest you get your act together" he said firmly

"I swear to you Kim's baby is not mine, I love Amanda she's the one I want to be with but this whole situation has fucked everything up"

"Fix it"

Amanda comes out the restroom right on time to hear Nick say he loves her.

"Sis can I head over to your apartment?" asked Joseph

"yeah, here let me give you the keys" as she handed him the keys they heard a voice from the doorway

"well isn't this a beautiful sight, you're pregnant sister is locked up and you're over her having a family reunion"

"mom, there's no need for that" said Joseph

She went up to Amanda

"what kind of sister are you? Who puts their sister in jail?" said her mom

"I did what I had to do"

"you were always the bad seed"

"enough mom" Joseph said firmly

"so I suppose, Joseph, you're not going to help me get her out either?"

"Kimberly is in jail for the crime she committed mom, she needs to learn the consequences of her actions"

"you two never cared about anyone but yourselves!...I need to talk to whoever is in charge of Kim's case"

Olivia stepped in "please follow me Mrs. Rollins"


	3. Chapter 3

Love, she thought Nick had actually used the word Love when referring to her. Amanda laid in her bed quietly looking at her bedroom ceiling. Her brother was staying in her guestroom.

Amanda couldn't think straight, she trusted Nick but for some reason she was furious with him. A part of her even if it was just a small part was scared. What if Kim was telling the truth? What if Nick had really sleet with her, what if the baby, her niece or nephew was his? How could she ever look at Nick again?

"wait, what? Amanda get a hold of yourself" she thought to herself "whatever you thought was happening with Nick was probably not so, like he said he only considers you a friend, he probably meant love as in friend love"

"Ugh, how could I been so stupid?" she said to herself as she tried hard to go to sleep but her mind wouldn't let her

She thought of how he stood up for her in some cases when nobody believed her. She thought of how he defended her from that loser Nate and how he worried for her when they got out of work late so he would walk her home. How he hugged her and made her feel better when everything happened with Kim. She had to admit it was tough working with him at the beginning how they argued, how she didn't want him in her life but she had gotten used to him being overprotective of her. Once they got through all that there were times she was sure he liked her or times where she thought they almost kissed and now all that was gone and it made her sad.

That night she dreamt of his smile, the way he looked at her, the way only he could make her laugh.

"Morning sis" came a voice from her hallway

"Morning Jo" she answered

"I'm gonna shower I'm planning on meeting a friend, and after going to talk to mom about Kim"

"yeah, you think that's a good idea?"

"yeah, you know I have to, someone's gotta knock some sense into her, Kim is playing her, just like she played you and everybody around her"

"alright I'm gonna get ready for work too"

"hey sis don't stress about it anymore, it is what it is….and about that guy you work with…hear him out cause I truly doubt what Kim says"

"what guy?" she says innocently

"don't act dumb, I know you lil sis" he says laughing as he walks into the bathroom

He was right she thought there's no real reason to be mad at Nick. We don't even have the DNA results yet. She needed to be mature about the whole situation because if for some reason the DNA did somehow come back positive, obviously Nick would be in their lives forever and on top of that she had to work with him.

* * *

**At SVU**

Amanda was sitting at her desk. Nick was at his. He didn't know what to say to her or even how to approach her. He didn't want to upset her more so for the meantime he stayed away from her.

A man came rushing in.

"I need to speak to Amanda Rollins" he shouted

His eyes were red and he was erratic.

"Amanda Rollins!" he shouted again

"Ok sir calm down, what can I do for you?"

Nick came up behind her out of habit to protect her. Amanda felt him behind her and her stomach did a little flip to know he still cared.

Olivia also came out to the commotion and put herself in a defensive position.

"Like my detective said, what can we do for you?" she said

"you locked my girl" he said as he fell down on his knees "why?" he started to weep he was obviously on drugs

"I'm sorry who?" said Amanda

He handed her a crumbled picture, it was Kim.

"Oh, Kim, how do you know her?"

"that's my girl man"

"oh"

"damn she said you were a Bitch but why you gotta lock her up"

"she commited a crime"

"watch your mouth" interrupted Nick as he started rolling up his sleeve

"Nick it's fine" she placed her hand on top of his to calm him down

"Look I don't know what you want from us but Kim is at Rikers if you want to see her go there" said Olivia

"What about my baby?, what's going to happen to her?"

"wait your baby?" said Nick

"Yeah, cause it's obviously not yours" came in Melinda with a folder in her hand

Amanda sighted in relief

"Ok so you're the father, what's your name?"

"yeah, man my name is Corey and I want to see Kim"

"Look all we can do is tell you where she is and that's she's probably going to be there a while, if you want to see your child, I suggest you call this number" Olivia handed him a card "you need to get cleaned up before the baby arrives"

"aww man come on" he gets up to walk out "danm you guys are cold"

"Great my sister really has great taste in man, I hadn't even thought about the poor kid, if Kim is found guilty where is that baby going to go?"

"well, there's your mom" said Olivia

"There's no way in hell, I would let my mother raise Kim's baby"

"well there's also….you"

"I don't know I mean I would love too but I don't know if I'm ready to be a full time mom"

"well there's still time, Kim's trial isn't for a few weeks, so let's not get ahead of ourselves" said Olivia "Everyone back to work"

Amanda looks over at Nick who quietly walked over to his desk. She follows him and stands next to his desk.

"I'm sorry"

"uhuh"

"Come on, Nick, don't make me beg"

He made a silly smile.

"why didn't you believe me?"

"I did believe you, I just was confused about everything and I'm sorry"

He stands up and hugs her. "You have to know I would never do anything like that to you…..Look at me" he lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes while he still held her by the waist with one arm "I would never hurt you"

"I know" she smiled

Olivia and Fin who were watching smiled at the exchange.

"you two lovebirds done" said Olivia

Amanda and Nick backed away from each other. Amanda looked down as her face turned red. She felt shy about being so affectionate towards Nick in front of her coworkers. She didn't want them to know she had feelings for him. Even though something told her they probably did think that.

"Amanda step into my office" Olivia said laughing

"yeah, Boss" she answered also laughing

**In Olivia's office**

"what's up Liv?"

"I talked to Barba today, he said to let you know to be prepared to testify"

Amanda's expression changed her smile faded

"I know it will be hard to go against your sister, but you're a key piece to the whole ordeal"

"I know" tears began to fill her eyes

"Amanda, we're all here for you, your partner Fin, obviously Nick and myself"

Amanda blushesd at the mention of Nick

Olivia noticed.

"I don't know what's going on with Nick but it's obvious you both care for each other"

"Liv…."Amanda started

"Amanda I'm talking to you as a friend and I'm not here to judge or question or interrogate you…..I have no problem if you are in are in a relationship"

"we are definitely not in a relationship" laughed Amanda

"well he certainly looks like he wants to be" Olivia laughed "he's been divorced for a while now it's time he starts moving on, and to be honest he needs to get out more I can't seem to get him out off his desk" she laughed

Amanda laughed too

"we're just friends…..I meant that's how he sees me you know"

"do you have feelings for him?"

Amanda hesitates "I don't know I mean I've thought about it but come on we're too different"

"Amanda don't let fear stop you, believe me I know what I'm talking about, give him a chance, you never know he might just be the one" she walked over behind her desk

Amanda thought about it. Maybe Olivia was right maybe Nick was the one.

"Thank you Liv"

"No problem" she smiled "close the door when you leave"

Amanda walked out. She looked over at Nick who had looked up at her.

"Don't let fear stop you" she whispered to herself


	4. Chapter 4

Had to change the rating to M. Just so you know. lol :)~

* * *

Ok Nick don't mess this up. He was nervous. Amanda was all he ever wanted. She was beautiful, caring, loyal. He smiled as he thought of her. He wasn't sure how he was going to put this all into words. What if she rejected him. What if all she saw him as was a friend.

He knocked on her door.

Joseph opened with a bagel in his mouth.

"oh, hey man, what's up?"

"hi, is Amanda here?"

"yeah, yeah come in…hey sis it's for you"

Amanda walked out of her bedroom putting on an earring.

"Nick, what are you doing here, do we have case?" she began to grab her jacket

"no, no, no…..I just wanted to talk to you" he looked over at her brother

"Manda I'm going to go for a walk, I'm going to go buy milk" he grabbed his jacket "see you man" he gave Amaro a fist pump and walked out the door

"yeah, have a good time"

"Nick?" said Amanda

"Amanda, I been wanting to tell you something, but then everything with your sister happened and I never got the chance"

"okkkaaayyyy" she said nervously

She could tell he was nervous too

"can we sit down?"

"sure, here at the table or at the couch?"

"here's fine"

The sit across from each other.

"you know I've never been great at this" he began "I'm actually sort of clumsy at it"

She smiled at him. This made him gain some confidence.

He reached over and held her hands in his.

"I really like you"

"I like you too" she said

"no….I mean I really like you…..like I have feelings for you…..Amanda you're all I think about"

Amanda is a bit shocked at the revelation. Her heart began to beat faster. She couldn't believe it. He liked her and not just as a friend.

"Nick…..I…..don't know what to say"

"I want us to go on a date, a real date"

"yeah!" she smiled

"really?"

"yes Nick….I have feelings for you too"

He smiled at her.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"yes that sounds great"

"ok…well see you tomorrow"

"see you tomorrow"

He hugs and gives her a small kiss on the cheek just as her brother walked in.

"eww…really I don't need to see that" he laughed

"shut up" said Amanda playfully

"Ok I'm gonna go….see you tomorrow Amanda" Nick leaves

"So lil sis, what was all that about?"

"nothing"

"uhuh nothing, I think I need to have a serious talk with that guy"

"Don't you dare!"

He throws a pillow at her

"you're dumb"

"no, you're dumb"

* * *

**Next day**

Evening arrived quicker than Amanda thought.

She was nervous. She wanted to look nice. No she wanted to look sexy. She wanted Nick to want her. She couldn't help thinking how that evening would go. Was she finally going to be able to taste his lips just like she dreamt many times before. Would more happen? She had to admit she definitely wanted more to happen. Nick was a handsome guy and she was so physically attracted to him that just the thought of him made her hot.

Finally she was ready. Little black dress and high heels never went wrong. Her phone rang, it was Nick he was waiting for her downstairs.

When she got downstairs and stepped out, Nick couldn't believe his eyes, she looked stunning, the dress really accented her figure. He wanted her before but now more than ever. He loved her laid back look at work that was something that attracted him to her. She never tried too hard like a lot of the women who worked with them but for some reason she always looked gorgeous, especially when she didn't have time to straighten her hair and she showed up at work with her natural wavy hair. He was happy however that she dressed up today it made him feel special that she did this for him. Him, none else but him.

"hello"

"hi beautiful"

"so where are we going?"

"you'll see"

They got in his car and drove to a fancy restaurant in a hotel.

"wow L'amoure….you really went all out on this" she laughed

"I heard the food was good" he chuckled

They had a nice dinner, a few laughs and a couple of glasses of wine.

"well that was very nice, do you have anything else planned?"

"actually, I do" he answered "but in no way do I want you to think I'm trying to seduce you, I have a room upstairs but I got it just so we could spend some alone time together and order dessert since I know your brother is at your place"

"hahaha…..and what if I wanted you to seduce me?" she smiled flirtatuosly

He chuckled "well that's all on you"

"Let's go"

They headed upstairs in the elevator.

"Don't let fear stop you" she thought to herself

She grabbed him by his tie and pushed him against her.

He smiled at her as they were face to face on the elevator.

"what are you doing Miss. Rollins?"

"something I've wanted to do for a long time"

She began to kiss him. He kissed her back. The elevator door dings.

"This is our stop" he chuckled as a few people stared at them while they enter the elevator

Amanda grabbed his hand and pulled hime out laughing.

"what's the room number?"

"705"

"there it is"

They unlocked the door.

Amanda looked in. On the floor were rose petals she followed them they led to a bed that was behind a pair of sliding doors. The petals on the bed where shaped into a heart. Next to the bed was a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.

She turns around. "and you weren't trying to seduce me" she laughed

"I swear the room came like this hahaha it's some romantic package they have"

"haha come here" she wrapped her arms around him "it's beautiful, thank you nobody has ever done anything like this for me"

"you're welcome, you're worth it Amanda"

She pulled him closer. She began to kiss him.

"Amanda wait….we don't have to do this right now"

"I want to" she assured him

"ok" he was weak around her and he wanted her bad.

They continued kissing as his hands began to wonder. How good they felt thought Amanda. He placed his hands on her ass and pressed her harder against him. She could feel his bulge and it felt so good. He began to slide his hand up her thigh with each movement pulling her dress further up. She gasped for air as he pushed her against the wall. He pressed his lips against her once more. He finally reached her underwear, he could feel her wet, wet for him. He began to play with her clitoris. She moaned in pleasure. She began to remove his shirt. She dug her nails into his back as he slipped a finger into her, she moaned louder and wrapped her legs around him. He carried her on the bed. He continued to rub her clitoris as he kissed her neck and removed her dress. He sucked on her breast. He wanted to make her feel good. Amanda had only imagined what this could be like but it was a thousand times better than what she had imagined. She began to take off his pants.

"wait" he said "I want this to be about you, I want to see you orgasm…..I can wait"

This made Amanda more turned on. She arched her back as his fingers rubbed her harder and harder. She was so wet, he loved that. He loved that he was the one making her feel so good.

She could barely breathe "Nick, I want you" she managed to say.

They sat up and she positioned herself on top of him. She began to straddle him, she could feel him getting harder and harder. She finally unzipped his pants and began to taste him. She licked and she sucked him as she rubbed him up and down with her hand. He couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her and got on top of her. He adjusted himself between her legs and gently entered her, he could feel her throbbing. He grabbed onto her thigh and began to move in and out of her. Her moans grew louder.

"oh…..Nick" he loved hearing her say his name "he thrusted harder into her until she climaxed and her legs went weak

"I love you baby" he whispered in her ear as she came, which made her orgasm all that better

He finished as well. He rolled off her and they quietly laid there for a couple minutes.

She spoke first.

"that was…..really good" she giggled

"that was amazing"

He turned on his side to face her. She did the same.

"I meant what I said Amanda" he brushed a hair out her very flushed face

"that you love me?" she was looking down making circles on the sheet

"yes, I'm in love with you"

"I'm in love with you too" she smiled

He grabbed her and kissed the top of her head. He held her on top of him as she wrapped her arm around him until they peacefully fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

So this is the end...I wasn't sure where to go with this story from the beginning so I'm not completely happy but ehhh what can I do

* * *

A few days passed.

Joseph walked into the precinct.

"Jo" said Amanda

"sis, it's time for me to go back, duty calls" he laughed "I talked to my mom and she should not be bothering about all this again, I finally got it through her head that Kim is to blame"

"Thanks bro"

"anything for you" he wrapped his arm around her neck and squeezed her

"ouch" she laughed

"now where's that Amaro guy?"

"don't"

"you know I have too"

Amaro walked in with some papers in his hand.

"There you are" said Joseph

Amanda stepped away.

"you going back already?" said Nick "well it was nice meeting you"

"yeah same here…look I'm going to be honest with you here" Joseph said firmly "you break her heart, I'll break your face" he laughed

"It won't come to that, like I said before I love your sister and would never do anything to harm her"

Joseph puts his hand on Nicks shoulder "I'm counting on you man, be there for her, she acts tough I know but she needs support and I see that she gets it from all of you here, you guys are good for her, we, her family sort of suck at it as you can tell…..I chose this life and I wish I could always be there for her but I'm not…..I'm glad she has you now….you're her family"

Nick nodded acknowledging all that her brother had said

"Doesn't mean I'm not watching you Amaro, I got friends in high places" he chuckled

"Have a good one Joseph"

Joseph gave him a quick salute and he gave Amanda another quick hug. "Love you sis"

* * *

**2 months later**

Amanda and Nick had been officially dating for two months. They couldn't be happier they were young and in love. They had even began to look for a place to live together. Amanda knew he was the one. They put the whole Kim fiasco behind them and Amanda had testified. Kim was found guilty and she would be spending many years in prison.

Amanda's phone rang.

"Hello"

"alright I'll be right there"

She looked up from her desk and announced loudly "Kim is in labor"

Olivia and Nick went with her to the hospital.

At the hospital Amanda held her baby niece in her arms, she was beautiful and perfect.

Olivia looked at the child lovingly.

"She's beautiful Amanda"

"Doctor says she's perfectly healthy even after all the things Kim did"

"Have you decided if you're going to keep her?" asked Olivia

"sort of"

"sort of?"

"Olivia I had been meaning to ask you something….except the baby came a month early so I haven't gotten the chance"

"yeah?"

"Do you want her?"

Olivia was shocked.

"what?"

"I mean I know how much you've always wanted a child and I would still be there ofcourse I'm her aunt but I thought you would make a great mother Olivia, you deserve a child and this baby deserves a great mother"

Olivia didn't know what to say. Was this really happening she thought a child after all these years. Could she handle it? Did she want this? It was all so sudden.

"you don't have to answer now" said Amanda

Olivia interrupted her "yes"

"yes?"

"yes I would love to be her mother"

Amanda smiled. "Now we'll always have a reason to be family, I'll have the social worker bring in the paperwork"

Nick walked into the room.

"I asked her" Amanda said excitedly "she said yes"

"Wow!, that's great congratulations Olivia" he said "we're going to be here for you every step of the way, I mean late nights, dirty diapers, play dates and whatever else you need" he laughed

Olivia began to cry. This was really happening and her friends had made it possible. Her dream was finally coming true and she couldn't ask for anything else.

A few days later. Vivian was ready to come home. Olivia had been able to name her which made her even happier.

Amanda, Nick and even Fin had helped Olivia set up everything she needed.

"welcome home Vivian" Olivia whispered to her baby

Everyone else walked in behind her tip toeing to not wake the baby. They all sat down on the couch exhausted.

Amanda's facetime rang. It was Joseph.

"hello Joseph" she said quietly

"where is she? I want to see her"

"here she is, she's asleep so be very quiet" she pointed her phone towards Olivia's arm.

"aww, she's adorable Amanda…..well I just wanted to meet her…..Good luck with everything" he said to Olivia "talk to you soon"

All of a sudden Vivian started to cry.

"she might want her bottle" suggested Amanda

"maybe a diaper change" said Nick

"maybe she don't like you all" laughed Fin

"shhhh" said Olivia

They all smiled.

Nick Kissed Amanda on her head as he placed his arm around her neck.

They knew it wasn't going to be easy but they knew together they could do it. This was their family. Their SVU family. It was little and different and sometimes chaotic but it worked.


End file.
